Talk:Insurrection
Faction Would anyone mind I create a faction template? You know. To put on the Red Team, Blue Team, Project Freelancer, UNSC, and Insurrection pages?Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 22:24, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Sounds like a great idea, I would do that. - 99alextheman99 Names. About those six people team that are in the main picture, shouldn't they be all 'named' of sorts? Two already have names - ODST guy and Flame guy - so why not the others? From left to right I suggest that the current unnamed soldiers should be dubbed 'Rocket' (as he has a rocket launcher on his back) 'Pistol' (by the looks of it he has two, maybe even more pistol's) 'Case' (subject to change) and 'Sniper' Allanpike 23:17, October 11, 2011 (UTC) No. They have yet to make a true appearance.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 23:23, October 11, 2011 (UTC) True... but there is a high probablitly of them making an apperenace. So we chould make their names, just not give them their own page.... then again, without having properly seen them, two of them can't be named for sure. Allanpike 23:35, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Mock of Noble team therea re six of them and their most likely all going to die so maybe Bladeslash 00:11, October 12, 2011 (UTC) The sniper will have to surrive in order for it to be a mockery of the Noble Team really. Allanpike 00:29, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Not really. No one on Noble has a flame thrower.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 00:33, October 12, 2011 (UTC) True, but it looks somewhat like the Gatling gun that Jorge used. He is obvious a mock of Jorge. Allanpike 07:39, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Earth How are the Insurrection operationing on Earth? Trust me, they can't exactly have invaded. UNSC would blow up al the ships with MAC rounds, Nukes and Archer Missiles before they could as much have sent Pelicans. And how could they have gotten so many Soldiers, Marines, Cops even ODSTs on their side? That would have been pretty far-fetched even for Red vs. Blue. Not really. And does it matter? We aren't focusing on the USNC. We're focusing on the Reds, Blues, Freelancers, and Insurrection. The UNSC is a minor faction mentioned once or twice in Reconstruction and Recreation.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 03:12, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I remember putting something about the Insurrection potentially having support amongst civilian police. In Hell's Angel, cops are seen shooting Wyoming, C.T. and North. But someone removed it. This is Sierra-Five, out. Ok don't complain. Its speculation because they POTENTIALLY have support. That makes it speculation.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 15:10, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Other members So we have the unnamed ODST and the Unnamed flamethrower guy. What about the other four? I've been tossing around names and this is what I've come up with so far. "Unnamed Sniper Soldier", "Unnamed Sleaveless Soldier." The last two I couldn't really come up with one. There's a guy with a pill on his chestplate and that (to me) says that he could be the team's medic. Finally, the one with the heart(?) on the chest plate doesn't really have any distinguishing features other than said heart(?). (save for his/her rather slim appearance. Seriously, doesn't he/she look like a girl now that we've seen him/her up close?).Sol420 02:57, October 25, 2011 (UTC)Sol420 The sniper and sleavless guy we can make pages for. Just called them Unnamed Insurrectionist Sniper and Sleevless Insurrectionist Solder. I wish we could just call him sleeves all beacuse he wears none.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 03:00, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Why is conneticut here! We have no proof at all that she even was talking with an inserrectionist! TIS ME THE AWESOME DRAGOON 02:38, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Who else would she be talking to? The armor matches the Inserrectionists (Well at least the Female, the Leader, and the unknown guy) CyrusArc 03:17, November 28, 2011 (UTC) True, but it also matches a normal unsc soldier too. Either way, there is no confirmation that she is and inserrustionist, nor has she done reblious acts, so she shouldn't be on the list till she does Well according to Planning the Heist, the insurrection are members of the unsc. And the way CT was talking to him/her, proves she has some kind of alliance with them. Plus the way she was hiding it from Wash. Oo7nightfire 12:03, November 28, 2011 (UTC) OK true enough, but this is speculation. For all we know, CT could have been a spy for the director. WE shouldn't jump to conclusions based on one unclear scene 12:18, November 28, 2011 (UTC) I agree. We should at least give it some time. Oo7nightfire 12:33, November 28, 2011 (UTC) You guys know that the Insurrection is an actual faction in Halo Canon right? (Source) —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|''Jamn]] [[User:Jman98|liciousness]] 08:15, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Coffee guy... Shouldn't the coffee guy get his own page? I mean he did have a ton of screen time... --Kore wa shomeidesu. 01:49, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Season 10 Leader People, we need to find a name for him already. Here it says "Insurrectionist Medic" and his page says "Insurrectionist Elite". Which are we going to use? 06:59, June 12, 2012 (UTC) We'll use "Elite" bcuz it is unknown if he is acyually a medic. Oo7nightfire 10:52, June 12, 2012 (UTC) CT and Elite Why are CT and the Elite Soldier sharing a photo? Can't we get one of the Elite by himself and one of CT by herself? Or list her as an accomplis? CyrusArc 00:53, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Locked Pages Should the Red Demo Man, Sleeveless Insurrection Soldier, Female Insurrection Soldier, and Insurrectionist Sniper pages be unlocked now? -Jonsey117 (talk) 03:32, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for bringing that up, I'll unlock them now. Oo7nightfire (talk) 03:34, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Appearance section. Should there be an appearance section for the Insurrectionists pages, the Red Demo Man got one so the others should too, right?Insurrectionist Sniper (talk) 11:17, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Woops... forgot to put my signature on sorryInsurrectionist Sniper (talk) 11:17, August 13, 2012 (UTC) I don't see why not :). Oo7nightfire (talk) 11:21, August 13, 2012 (UTC) I should of mentioned this before but, how do i add sections?Insurrectionist Sniper (talk) 12:41, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Similar to how you added this one, make a topic: "Appearance" and make the heading to "Heading 2". Oo7nightfire (talk) 13:02, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Insurrectionists being "good guys" CT said she was working with the Innie leader to expose the Directors law-breaking. Is it possible that at least that guy may have been/would've worked with the Chairman? What, you're saying the Leader was the Chairman? No. Voice actors are different, and he can't like, get old and have that voice, because the Chairman sends the Director a message at the same time the Leader is running around, and their voices are different. So no. Also I doubt he was working with him otherwise he would've told him about all the shit the Director was doing. Western Gen (talk) 14:42, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Insurrection: What are they?! Okay, I have a topic about the Insurrection that I'd like to discuss. You see, in the Season 10 Episode C.T. when Carolina refers to them as the Resistance, which is basically another name for the Insurrection, the leader asked "Is that who he told you we are?" Now, while I do admit that this is not enough to imply that they are former Freelancers, it is enough to cause us to question who exactly they are. And this is not the first reference toward the ambiguity of the Insurrection's goals and alignment: in the Season 9 Commentary, when either Monty or Matt (I forget which) make reference to the fact that they are fighting the Insurrection, Burnie notes that's just "Who they're being told they're fighting." Now, would anyone happen to agree with me that this is notable enough to be put somewhere on the page? I mean, that's two references to the Insurrection not being who we're being told they are, one of them among the creators of the series, the other inside the actual canon. That can't just be a coincidence. Would anyone like to comment on that?Never lose, Never Surrender 23:15, October 29, 2012 (UTC) While I did remove the edit implying them of being possible former Freelancers (since personal implications don't belong on article pages), to me, it could make some sort of sense that they actually were, which would explain why they wanted to stop the Director. Hell, they're basically one of the main reasons most of the Freelancers went rogue and left PF (Tex, York, and Wash as examples) after learning what they discovered. Now Pwndulquiorra, I don't necessarily know what you want to add. Do you mean add something like this to the top of the page or something: The Insurrection is a faction in the Red vs. Blue universe, first appearing in the episode My House, From Here. '''According to the Director of Project Freelancer', they are a military force made up of soldiers who have broken off from the UNSC, serving as the primary antagonists of Seasons 9 and 10. I just want to know what exactly you want to add. Oo7nightfire (talk) 23:29, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Actually, I was thinking "They're allegedly a rebel group that have broken off from the UNSC" but I like your idea better.Never lose, Never Surrender 23:39, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Okay. I'll add it in. Make any changes as you wish. Oo7nightfire (talk) 23:44, October 29, 2012 (UTC) I still think that they are former freelancers. How else would they know what the director did, and with else would the Insurrectionist Leader call C.T. by her state name, and C.T herself said that if they gave evidence to the UNSC that would keep them out of prison, FOR WHAT? For being associated with Project Freelancer and their crimes (unknowingly). Thats where i got my idea from, and thats why i thought it was implied, sorry if i sparked some confusement or anymore theories disrupting the wiki. TheBluester (talk) 23:46, October 29, 2012 (UTC) They'd know about what Project Freelancer is doing because C.T. is a Freelancer, which is not enough to prove that the others are, he could've known C.T. from back in her past, like before she became a Freelancer, the way York and Carolina knew each other prior to entering the program (and on that note Connie, though could be a nickname referring to Connecticut, is still a legitimate girl's name), which would explain why the rest of the Insurrection doesn't trust her, and though C.T. claims that they haven't broken any laws, stealing UNSC property, I.E. the MJOLNIR armor does qualify. Though I do admit that your last point is a good one and Roosteteeth seems to have kept that somewhat vague.Never lose, Never Surrender 00:13, October 30, 2012 (UTC) I'd like to add my two cents to this little debate. While I won't rule out the possibility that they may be former freelancer members I would like to address the possibility of them actually being UNSC Soldiers. Like some kind of taskforce sent in to investigate the freelancer project. My main reasoning for this is that for starters, I highly doubt the insurrection would wear the uniform of the supposed military they're fighting against. Not to mention they have the UNSC logo printed on their chest plates. Sol420 (talk) 03:21, November 3, 2012 (UTC)Sol420 I like that theory. Though I would like to point out that, if they were a task force created specifically for stopping Project Freelancer, that would indicate that the UNSC was aware of their illegal activities, which would make their formation axiomatically pointless as the Chairman of the Oversight subcommittee could've just dissolved Project Freelancer and arrested the agents, as was the case at the end of Reconstruction, but since the Chairman was unaware of their Illegal activities until the incident with the Meta at Valhalla, I highly doubt that's the case. I don't mean to keep shooting down every theory, I just think we need to think about our theories and exhaust all possibilities until we come by a theory that can't be proven or disproven but can be supported with the current information.Never lose, Never Surrender 03:38, November 3, 2012 (UTC) I don't think it was other Freelancers, just because...SOMEONE would have to recognize them at some point, right? And besides, if they did rebel off, then Director would send out people to get their armor and shit, like with C.T. I just thought they were the UNSC, though I'm not sure what they'd be going to jail for, and it does raise the question that, if they are the UNSC, why PF hasn't been dismantled yet... Perhaps they needed proof, seeing as PF is supposed to be part of the UNSC. If they said PF were the ones doing all the bad shit without anything to back it up, then...I suppose there could be a punishment for it. Something along the lines of treason, perhaps? In one epsiode, the Chairman had opened up with a memo stating that a high-level asset had been stolen. From what I can tell, It was probably the Sarcophagus. Which clearly shows that the Director can fly around, blow up entire skyscrapers with his lazor, and steal a bunch of top-secret shit, without ever getting caught, despite not being very sneaky about any of it. Director has got to have some form of failsafe here, there has to be something that he's put in place that makes it so he can do these things, there's no fucking way he can blow this many things up and not suffer consequences from the authorities. Hey, wasn't there like, some memo between people before Season 9, that RT linked us to? Does anyone know where that document is? Maybe it could shed some light on this. ♠₩€$₮€₢₦ [[User Talk:Western Gen|ϭ€№']]♠' 04:09, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Ok I was reading the threads at the RT forums and they say that the Insurrection is just Charon Industries, a project funded by the UNSC to research alien tech. They were freezing Engineers at Byjordinal, had a shitton of alien tech in the vault, and were looking for an alien artifact (the eyeball). They also may have discovered something in the alien tech for rejuvenation, explaing Demo Man still existing and possibly how Flowers could come back. But apparently it can only fix things that are intact. Like Demo's Man's arm was blown off, can't bring it back, but Flowers just had a heart attack, all of the shit in his body is still there. Though that does raise the question of CT, though it could simply be because they hadn't reached the point where they could bring people back yet. But if it had the potential to eventually, like for Flowers, then fuck yeah Director would want it. But yeah this kinda makes sense. ♠₩€$₮€₢₦ [[User Talk:Western Gen|ϭ€№']]♠' 05:54, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Well then, unless someone has another thought that I can't comprehend, I think that pretty much debunks the idea that they're former Freelancers. Anyone else have a theory or are we pretty much done here?Never lose, Never Surrender 06:27, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Shouldn't we update this to show that they're Charon Industries? ♠₩€$₮€₢₦ [[User Talk:Western Gen|ϭ€№']]♠' 04:16, December 13, 2012 (UTC) hey guys shouldn't we ..... guys? ♠₩€$₮€₢₦ [[User Talk:Western Gen|ϭ€№']]♠' 04:16, December 16, 2012 (UTC) .....maybe if we ignore him some more, he'll go away..... TheBluester (talk) 04:22, December 16, 2012 (UTC) West, allow me to introduce you to a phrase I know that goes along the lines of "If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself." You should probably be the one to do it anyway since you're the only here I can detect that actually cares. And I just know that one of the admins is gonna respond to this with something that proves that last sentiment wrong but, at this point, I don't really care.Never lose, Never Surrender 04:26, December 16, 2012 (UTC) I didn't ask so someone would do it for me, I asked so it could be discussed if we should or not, seeing as their status as such may be dubious. No one else cares because as far as I can tell, during the off season, everyone is a lazy fuck. If it's okay then I WILL goddamn do it myself. Geez. <_> ♠₩€$₮€₢₦ [[User Talk:Western Gen|ϭ€№']]♠' 04:46, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Insurrection or Resistance? I think the name should be chanced to the "Resistance". Wash mentioned the insurrection in passing to North, and in Planning the Heist, Carolina described the opposing forces as insurrectionist. However, throughout Season 10, the members of Project Freelancer have called this group of insurrectionist "The Resistance". Since the "Resistance" is more commonly and recently used name used to identify the faction, we should change the article's name. Also, they name a character "Resistance Sniper" instead of "Insurrectionist Sniper".--Bron Hañda 13:00, July 22, 2013 (UTC) I believe it is either/or, they can be referred to as either the Insurrection or the Resistance. Both seasons have called them the two names about an equal, and a only a few, amount of times, so it's hard to determine. I would like to point out these two statements from the episode C.T.: Carolina: '''C.T. stop it! We know you've been feeding intel to the resistance for months! ''Insurrectionist Leader: Ha, ha, is that who he told you we are?'' According to the Leader, maybe only the Freelancers refer to them as "the Resistance", not others; like they have have given them a nickname. In short, I'm not sure. Oo7nightfire (talk) 13:37, July 22, 2013 (UTC) The Season 10 credits has characters named "Resistance Soldier", "Resistance Lieutenant", and "Resistance Sniper". It is pretty clear that Roosterteeth wants to call the forces the "Resistance". --Bron Hañda 15:18, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Well, on the RT website they sell shirts featuring members from each of the teams, and the Insurrection/Resistance is one of them. They call it the 'RvB Insurgents' shirt. Taken from a dictionary site; '''insurgency, insurgence 1. the state or condition of being in revolt or insurrection. 2. an uprising. — insurgent, n., adj. As stated above, Insurrection is a synonym of Insuregency, so judging by that, this conflicts with what is seen in the S10 credits. I don't think its much of an issue, RT themselves have used both names to refer to the group in both actual episodes and in the real world, and both words essentially mean the same think anyway. Socksucker (talk) 15:48, July 22, 2013 (UTC) I agree with Socksucker. Like I said before, it is either/or. RT refer to them in both ways. I also believe Insurrection works a bit better because "insurrection" means rebellion, while resistance means to oppose. The Innies temselves are rebels and PF sees them as the resistance because they're opposing them. Oo7nightfire (talk) 15:57, July 22, 2013 (UTC) I will agree that we should keep the title as is, if you can find one instance in Season 10 where Project Freelancer called the group "Insurrection" instead of "Resistance". I only heard them be called the "Resistance" in Season 10. To me, it seems like Roosterteeth prefers the name "Resistance", because that is the only name they use in their more recent season. We should update the name of the Resistance in our articles like Roosterteeth did in their episodes. --Bron Hañda 00:06, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Or we just change it to Charon Industries because they aren't an Insurrection or a Resistance. ♠₩€$₮€₢₦ [[User Talk:Western Gen|ϭ€№']]♠' 02:12, July 23, 2013 (UTC) :It was on the DVD. :http://roosterteeth.com/forum/viewTopic.php?id=2234345&page=1331#c15493594 :Don't get your facts from shitty fanfiction. ♠₩€$₮€₢₦ [[User Talk:Western Gen|ϭ€№']]♠' 02:36, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Even in Season 12, the Carolina refers to the group as the "Resistance". --Bron Hañda 20:44, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Like I said before, only members of Project Freelancer call them that because the Director told them. The Leader of the Resistance indicates that what the Director told them is incorrect in the episode C.T., so Resistance is just PF's name for them. Oo7nightfire (talk) 20:51, June 8, 2015 (UTC) I agree that project freelancer calls the group the "Resistance", while no one (except for a few people on this wiki) calls the group the insurrectionist. Since no one from Red vs. Blue or Roosterteeth call the group insurrectionist, we should update the articles so they correctly use the name "Resistance" instead of "Insurrectionist". --Bron Hañda 21:10, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Actually, Rooster Teeth have a shirt called RvB Insurgents Group, so even they refer to them as Insurgents, which is a synonym for Insurrection. All of this has been discussed above already and it says on the page that they are referred to by both names. I don't see why you're bringing this up now again. Oo7nightfire (talk) 21:15, June 8, 2015 (UTC) :That shirt was made during the time of season 9. Every reference to the group between Season 10 to Season 12 refers to the group as the "Resistance". You also can't honestly claim that an outdated t-shirt is more canon that the actual Red vs. Blue episodes and movies? I just understand why you are so unwilling to update to the more recent name that Roosterteeth uses. Is this some weird personal preference to the outdated name?--Bron Hañda 21:30, June 8, 2015 (UTC) :It is not outdated actually, it was made available in 2013, after Season 10 finished airing. Oo7nightfire (talk) 21:37, June 8, 2015 (UTC) ::Clearly, you are taking preference of a t-shirt over Red vs. Blue episodes and movies. I can't comprehend the logic of dismissing all the material examples I show you from Red vs. Blue episodes, because there is a tshirt from a website full of joke merchandise. Please explain how a t-shirt is more canon than Red vs. Blue dialogue and movie credits?--Bron Hañda 21:59, June 8, 2015 (UTC) :What is "joke merchandise"? Many of the shirts are based on things shown or said in the series. "It's A Legitimate Strategy", for example, is based on a joke from the series. Rooster Teeth would've entitled the shirt Resistance if that was the official name, but they didn't. They entitled the shirt that for a reason. Oo7nightfire (talk) 22:12, June 8, 2015 (UTC)